


New Employees

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Sister Skye | Daisy Johnson, More tags to be added, Multi, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Protective Jemma Simmons, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter can never work for shield again, but Shield CAN hire two mercenaries named Robert "Bobbi" Morse and Lance "Hunter" Hubert. The Russians weep and the team is just glad to be together again.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	New Employees

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short but I'm just setting up the story! Thanks to the aos discord for encouraging me and my brain!

Bobbi was instantly on guard when she saw an alarm had been tripped at the safehouse before she saw it was the Shield one. The tripwire was two layers of traps in and blindingly obvious. It would be next to impossible for someone to accidentally trip it. She and Hunter had a thing like it in every safe house so Shield could tell them that they had left presents.

She was on guard again however when she registered a presence in the room. 

“Hello.” Said Phil Coulson.

“You can’t be here.” Okay maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but this would result in her and Hunter's deaths at the hand of the Russian government. 

“I am Phil Coulson with Shield and I am here because Shield tracks all mercenaries they think might be assets. We want to recruit you and,” Here he looked down at some notes “Lance Hubert.”

“Oy, who you calling Hubert, Coul-” Bobbi punched Hunter in the arm. 

“This is Phil Coulson with Shield, I thought Shield was dead but maybe it isn’t? And he wants to recruit us because of our track record as mercenaries.” 

“We’re being recruited? How much will they pay us?”

“We’ll pay you-”

“Deal, where do I sign.”

“Hunter, we need to be reasonable. Make sure we treat this like anything else. Phil Coulson? We would like to ask who we would be working with and how big our room will be.”

“We will give you a normal room for two people of your status and you will be working with some of our best including Quake and our scientists as well as many others you may have heard of.” No, Coulson wasn’t _winking_ , don’t be preposterous. “You two can start in a month, the standard time we give independent contractors to decide before we hire them.”

Bobbi and Hunter nodded.

“We would be hiring you under your names, that is to say Robert Morse and Lance Hubert. You would of course be free to go by any nicknames you wanted to.”

***

[Interlude]

“We now have evidence that Barbra Morse and Lance Hunter were working for Shield, what do you say to that Mr. Coulson.”

“I’m sorry, Shield doesn’t employ anyone under those names”

“We see past your clever tricks.”

“Sorry, I think- I think you’re breaking up. Pssssk, pssssk, psssk.” The line went dead.

“это пиздец” The Russian swore. He wasn’t being paid enough to deal with Phil Coulson. 

***

Bobbi and Hunter packed the rest of their bags and waited, in half an hour a Shield envoy would be coming to pick them up for their “first days”, Bobbi was just excited to be going home. She loved Hunter, she really did, but she missed their family. Moving from safehouse to safehouse was different when you weren’t doing it with the team. She missed having her life in danger from aliens instead of just ninjas. 

Hunter was excited too, though unlike Bobbi who was only jiggling her leg a bit he was practically bouncing off the walls. 

It seemed like forever, that half an hour they waited, but soon enough an unmarked black van pulled up and the two of them had bags put over their heads and were pulled into the van while someone gently grabbed their luggage. As soon as they were inside Bobbi pulled off her bag to see Jemma, FItz, and Daisy smiling at her. 

“Mack couldn’t come but, he's waiting at base.” Daisy explained in a whisper, beaming at Bobbi. “I’m just so glad-” she was cut off by a tight hug. 

“I’m so glad I’m back too, Sestra.” 

FItz and Jemma joined in on the hug, tugging Hunter in with them. 

“We have a room set up for you two, and some basic measures to make your new identities airtight and stuff, and oh I’m so glad you’re back.” 

“How big is the bed?” 

“Hunter!” 

“Just askin’ Bob.”

“Okay now I need to read you the things we tell new hires, I also conveniently dropped your electronics next to you with earbuds, whoops how clumsy of me. Now you are joining Shield a top notch-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Agentofmarvel084 for the Russian curse!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please kudos and comment! It gives me life!


End file.
